


Une Lettre pour Capitaine America

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Les super-héros sont des icônes pour les enfants et les parents. Le personnage le plus apprécié du public est Captain America. Il représente les valeurs d'un pays et d'une époque. Il prend son rôle à coeur, même s'il lui pèse d'être cette personne. Comme tous les Avengers, il reçoit des lettres d'admirateurs. résumé complet à l'intérieur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Une Lettre pour Capitaine America

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°611

« Allez les enfants ! Vérifiez bien que vous avez bien signé votre lettre et inscrit correctement l'adresse de Capitaine America. C'est très important sinon, il n'aura jamais votre lettre. »

« Est-ce qu'il nous répondra ? » demanda un enfant.

« Est-ce qu'il viendra nous voir ? » demanda un autre.

« Capitaine America répond toujours aux lettres, » promit l'institutrice.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Oui, » sourit-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle posait doucement sa main sur un pupitre alors qu'elle fixait ses élèves avec douceur. « Parce que j'ai reçu une réponse de Capitaine America. »

« Génial ! » s'écrièrent les enfants.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur leur lettre pour écrire à leur héros favori. A la fin de la journée, l'institutrice récupéra toutes les enveloppes et s'assura qu'elles étaient toutes bien fermées. Elle n'en lut aucune toutefois. C'était un secret entre ses élèves et le Capitaine America. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle des professeurs pour y accoler de nombreux timbres avant d'aller elle-même les poster.

Elle ignorait alors qu'elle détenait entre les mains le destin d'un petit garçon de sept ans aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux émeraudes.

xXxXxXx

Natasha arriva dans le bureau de Capitaine America avec deux grosses caisses remplies de courrier d'admirateurs. Le héros emblématique de l'Amérique retint un soupir.

« Attends, il y en a encore deux autres, » lui fit l'espionne avec un sourire.

« Merci de me rassurer, » fit Steve en se redressant sur son fauteuil et rangeant sa balle de tennis.

« Je viendrai t'aider quand j'aurai fini la mienne, » promit Natasha. « Je t'apporte les deux autres caisses. »

« Et moi, je m'y mets tout de suite. Sinon, je vais être submergé de courrier. »

Le héros soupira et ouvrit la première boîte de lettres et en prit quelques-unes ainsi qu'un bloc de feuilles pour répondre. Il prenait soin de répondre à chaque lettre, c'était important pour lui, important pour ceux qui lui écrivaient. Surtout les enfants. Et il adorait lire ces lettres innocentes de ces enfants qui racontaient leurs journées et leur vie. C'était la preuve qu'il y avait encore des choses bien dans le monde.

xXxXxXx

Steve revint dans son bureau le matin suivant avec une tasse de café. Son regard se posa sur les deux caisses et demie de courriers qui lui restait à lire et s'appuya contre le chambranle de sa porte en soupirant. Il avança ensuite et s'installa, prêt à travailler. Il mit la musique, du Charles Trenet. Il avait apprécié la musique française en allant au front dans les années 40'. Il avait apprécié le redécouvrir en se réveillant. Il porta la main à la caisse et ressortit une poignée d'enveloppes.

Natasha vint le rejoindre quelques heures plus tard et ils passèrent un agréable moment à lire les lettres des enfants et à répondre ensemble. La russe le faisait toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir et elle avait une fois raconté à Steve pourquoi.

Là où elle avait été formée, il y avait une sorte d'initiation à la fin de la formation. Les femmes étaient opérées pour ne pas pouvoir concevoir. Elles étaient dévouées entièrement à leur travail sans aucun avenir personnel. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de famille à elle. Répondre aux enfants était dès lors pour elle un plaisir, sa manière de compenser. Ça et passer du temps avec la famille Barton.

« Hmmm… Steve, » fit-elle avec une voix légèrement tendue avec une pointe de colère. « Lis celle-là. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me la lis pas ? »

« Parce que … c'est assez dur. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras pour récupérer la feuille de papier. L'écriture était maladroite mais on pouvait voir que l'enfant qui l'avait écrite s'était appliqué.

_Cher Capitaine,_

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai sept ans. Mon institutrice dis que vous êtes un héros et que vous aidez les autre quand vous le pouvez, qu'il est des enfants ou des adultes. Mais je veux savoir si vous aidez aussi les monstre ?_

_Mon oncle et ma tante dise toujours que je suis un monstre comme mes parent. Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment pas. Ils dise que les monstre comme moi n'ont pas droit à avoir de l'amour comme les vrai petits enfant._

_Il me punisse souvent parce que je suis un monstre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis un monstre. Je veux être un vrai petit garçon. Je veux être normal. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire de moi un vrai petit garçon et que ma famille m'aime et ne me jette plus dans mon placard sans manger ? Je demande pas grand chose. Dudley, mon cousin, peut garder sa maman pour des histoire le soir, je peux très bien me lire des histoire tout seul. Mais je veux que quelqu'un m'aime et me dise que je suis normal. Je veux que les coup s'arrête._

_S'il vous plait, Capitaine America, venez faire de moi un vrai petit garçon._

_Harry Potter_

« D'où vient cette lettre ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir lue deux fois.

« D'Angleterre, » répondit Natasha en regardant l'enveloppe. « Une petite école pas loin de Londres. Sans doute une classe. J'ai là la lettre d'un certain Dudley. Peut-être son cousin. Il parle d'un jeu, la chasse au Harry. Ce gosse deviendra un délinquant. Dans ce que j'ai lu, il aime tourmenter les autres et les racketter. Aussi faire du mal aux animaux. »

« S'il n'est pas repris en main, il deviendra un criminel. »

« Il y a des chances. » Elle se leva. « Je vais voir avec Tony et le SHIELD pour avoir plus de renseignements. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans le monde, il puisse exister des personnes qui fassent du mal à des enfants alors que d'autres rêvent d'en avoir ! »

xXxXxXx

Après deux mois de recherches, et des problèmes avec une organisation nommée le MACUSA, Steve et Natasha en apprirent plus sur le jeune Harry Potter. Et ils en tombèrent sur leur séant.

Ils apprirent qu'il existait un monde caché, un monde magique auquel le petit garçon appartenait. De leur côté, le monde dit 'non magique' ou 'moldu', Harry Potter n'avait presque aucune existence. Pas de dossier médical d'aucune sorte, aucune assurance santé, pas le moindre check-up. A part le fait qu'il était le neveu de Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, ils n'avaient aucune information sur ce garçon.

Par contre, du côté magique, ils en avaient eu bien plus et avaient eu un immense pincement au cœur. Le petit était un héros. Il avait survécu à un sortilège supposé être létal et avait perdu sa famille, non pas dans un accident de voiture comme l'enfant le croyait, mais de la pire des manières. Le meurtre. Ils avaient eu bon nombre d'informations, des articles de journaux étranges et quelques livres sur le drame qui avait touché la famille Potter le 31 octobre 1981, le soir du massacre.

Le MACUSA avait été à la base réticent à divulguer leurs informations mais suite à la lecture de la lettre qu'Harry Potter avait envoyé à Capitaine America, ils avaient mené une enquête dans la plus grande discrétion et ils avaient été choqués, et même certains outragés.

L'enfant, un fils de noble famille, vivait misérablement et mal aimé dans un foyer moldu, alors qu'il serait bien mieux auprès de sorciers ou de personnes ayant connaissance du monde magique. Mais il avait été placé là, auprès de sa plus proche famille, son parrain étant à Azkaban. Là aussi, le MACUSA avait tiqué en faisant des recherches. Il n'y avait aucun dossier du jugement de Sirius Black. Il avait juste été envoyé en prison. Toute cette histoire prenait un tournant étrange… Il y avait bien trop d'ombres et partout, sur les documents sorciers, il y avait une signature. Albus Dumbledore, le tuteur magique d'Harry qui brillait par son absence.

Une décision fut alors prise. Le petit Harry ne resterait pas un instant de plus au domicile des Dursley. Mais avant d'aller le chercher, il fallait décider d'un endroit où il pourrait vivre. Natasha qui souhaitait tant avoir un enfant se proposa alors. Sa nature moldue fut quelque peu critiquée mais après examen et aussi sa connaissance du monde magique, sa capacité à se battre et à défendre la vie d'Harry si cela s'avérait un jour nécessaire, sa demande fut acceptée.

Ce fut pourquoi elle fut plus que ravie d'accompagner Steve en Angleterre. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur brun-rouge tandis que son camarade arborait sa tenue de Capitaine America. Il y avait également un membre du service de protection des enfants magiques du MACUSA qui était présent puisque les sorciers anglais étaient bien trop aveugles ou ignorants de la situation dans laquelle leur jeune héros national se trouvait. Pauvre petit…

xXxXxXx

Natasha s'avança dans le couloir et se dirigea immédiatement vers le secrétariat pour prendre ses renseignements. Ils allaient faire le tour de toutes les classes en faisant bien attention de choisir celle du jeune Harry Potter en dernier.

La présence des deux Avengers eut l'effet auquel ils s'attendaient. Les enfants avaient pour beaucoup des étoiles dans les yeux et posaient beaucoup de questions. Ils y répondaient volontiers, elles étaient pour la plupart tellement simples et enfantines. Si innocentes… Ils acceptèrent aussi de faire quelques photos.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe d'Harry, Natasha et Steve le repérèrent immédiatement. Il était assis au fond de la classe, silencieux et immobile. Il avait la tête légèrement baissée mais le regard curieux. Il était maigre, les cheveux en bataille et d'horribles lunettes légèrement tordues sur le nez.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » dit Capitaine America avec un immense sourire.

« Bonjour Capitaine ! » firent les enfants en cœur.

Les deux adultes virent à peine les lèvres d'Harry bouger. Sa voix ne devait pas probablement pas être plus haute qu'un murmure. Il jetait des regards en coin à un autre élève, un garçon aussi gros qu'un éléphanteau que les deux héros reconnurent comme étant son cousin, Dudley Dursley.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda ensuite Steve.

« Oui ! »

Là encore, Harry ne se fit pas remarquer. Ses lèvres étaient même closes.

« J'ai reçu vos lettres, les enfants, » sourit le Capitaine. « Et je vous ai tous répondu ! »

Natasha sortit un paquet qu'elle tendit à son ami. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit ses enveloppes où il répondait aux enfants.

« Voici vos réponses. Par soucis de conserver vos secrets pour vous, je n'en parlerai pas. Sauf si vous le désirez bien sûr ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il appela alors chaque élève et lui parla quelques instants tout en lui donnant sa réponse soigneusement fermée dans l'enveloppe. Il garda les enveloppes de Dudley et Harry en dernier.

« Dudley Dursley, » appela-t-il à la fin.

Le garçon rondouillard se leva et approcha. Steve lui tendit sa réponse mais ne dit rien, il le regarda juste le regard un peu dur.

« Apprends à être gentil avec tes camarades et sois respectueux, » lui dit-il. « Sinon, tu finiras comme ses personnes que je combats. Et crois-moi, petit, ce n'est pas un avenir enviable. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

« Harry Potter, » fit ensuite Steve en observant le petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

L'enfant se leva et avança timidement.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien nous suivre, s'il te plait ? » fit alors le Capitaine en montrant la porte.

« Tu vas finir en prison le monstre ! »

« Non, Dudley Dursley, » fit froidement Natasha. « Harry n'ira pas en prison. Nous devons juste lui parler de certaines choses. Et il n'est certainement pas un monstre. Tu peux me croire. J'en croise tous les jours et il n'en a ni l'apparence ni l'allure ! C'est un petit garçon comme tant d'autres. »

Rien qu'en disant cela, elle vit la lueur d'espoir dans le regard du petit Harry. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le guida hors de la classe. Ils allèrent dans la salle des professeurs.

Steve s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon et Natasha en fit tout autant.

« Dis-nous, Harry, » fit le héros en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tu es bien traité dans ta famille ? »

« Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia m'ont adopté quand mes parents sont morts, » répondit simplement le garçon.

« Oui, nous le savons, » fit Natasha avec un sourire. « Mais est-ce qu'ils sont gentils avec toi ? »

L'enfant garda le silence et jeta un regard au directeur de l'école et à la secrétaire. Il avait peur de répondre. Il finit par secouer négativement la tête.

« Tu nous as dit dans ta lettre qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas et qu'ils te traitaient de monstre, » continua doucement la femme. « Est-ce qu'ils font d'autres choses ? Tu as parlé de coups ? Ils font quoi exactement ? »

Harry regarda sa secrétaire quand elle émit un bruit choqué mais Steve vit clairement le directeur détourner le regard, coupable mais aussi … impuissant. Il discuterait avec lui plus tard.

« Quand je brûle le repas, Tante Pétunia me frappe la tête avec la poêle, » fit Harry en se frottant le haut du crâne. « Mon oncle me frappe et m'insulte souvent quand Dudley fait des bêtises mais qu'il dit que c'est moi. Ou alors quand il y a des corvées et que je ne les ai pas finies… ou … »

« Quel genre de corvées ? » demanda Steve.

« Faire la cuisine, le ménage, les fleurs, le jardin, le grenier, nettoyer la voiture, nettoyer le garage, sortir les poubelles,… »

Les adultes écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'Harry comptait sur ses doigts.

« Est-ce que ta tante ou ton cousin t'aident pour faire les corvées ? » demanda Natasha.

« Non. Je fais tout tout seul, » répondit l'enfant.

« C'est scandaleux ! » fit la femme du service de protection de l'enfance qui les accompagnait. « Il est traité comme un esclave ! Comment cela n'a-t-il pas été repéré plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite au directeur.

« Cela a été repéré, ces deux dernières années, » soupira ce dernier. « Et j'ai perdu deux enseignants. Vernon Dursley est protégé. Je ne peux rien faire pour ce gamin. »

« Cela change maintenant, » fit Capitaine America en se relevant.

xXxXxXx

Harry tenait la main de Natasha alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'aéroport. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait vu Capitaine America à la maison inspecter chaque recoin. Il lui avait demandé où il dormait et Tante Pétunia avait dit que sa chambre était à l'étage mais le héros avait insisté.

« Tu as parlé d'un placard dans ta lettre, Harry. Est-ce celui-là ? »

Harry avait regardé sa tante avec un brin de peur avant de finalement hocher la tête. Il devait toujours dire la vérité. Après les adultes avaient crié sur sa Tante et avait parlé de scandale. Il ne savait pas ce que le mot voulait dire. Mais en tout cas, sa tante le fusillait du regard quand il était parti. Quant à son oncle, il avait tenté de le frapper et de se saisir de lui mais Capitaine America s'était interposé.

« Toucher à cet enfant et je vous arrête pour violence sur mineur ! Sans parler des autres accusations pour lesquelles nous allons déjà porter contre vous ! »

Après, il avait pas bien suivi ce que les adultes avaient dit, du moins jusqu'à ce que Natasha vienne avec un beau sourire. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait quelque chose, un objet ou autre qu'il voulait emmener.

« Je vais où ? » avait-il demandé. « En prison ? »

« Non, petit cœur, » sourit la dame en glissant une main douce sur sa joue. « Tu viens avec nous. Tu vas avoir un bon foyer et de l'amour parce que tu es un vrai petit garçon. »

« Ma… ma couverture, » répondit alors l'enfant.

« Rien d'autre ? »

Harry secoua la tête et alla chercher sa couverture bleu clair dans son placard. Depuis, il était monté avec eux dans une voiture et ils étaient maintenant à l'aéroport.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu vas rester avec nous, Harry, » fit la dame en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Tu vas vivre avec nous et tu vas apprendre qui tu es réellement. Pour certaines personnes, tu es quelqu'un d'important. Et tu dois avoir quelques connaissances pour comprendre qui tu es et maitriser tes pouvoirs. »

« Mes pouvoirs ? »

« Tu comprendras quand nous serons arrivés. Des personnes voudront te parler. Mais tu auras une maison, Harry. Tu auras ta chambre, tes jouets, tes vêtements, tes livres, … Tu auras de l'amour et du soutien durant toute ta vie. Je te le promets, petit cœur. »

Harry se laissa faire quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Un immense sourire illumina son visage et ne le quitta pas un seul instant depuis alors qu'ils montaient dans l'avion. L'enfant s'endormit heureux et rassuré, la tête appuyée contre le bras de Natasha sous le regard doux et protecteur de Steve assis juste en face.


End file.
